coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7741 (21st November 2011)
Plot Michelle tells Ciaran that she and Maria are going to look for a wedding dress. Ciaran says she would look stunning in a bin bag. Peter realises that Ciaran hasn't told Michelle about gambling away the £1,000. Depressed, Lloyd surveys the mess he has made of the house and bins a photo of him and Cheryl. Owen has stayed the night at No.6. Anna is making him breakfast when Faye appears ready for school. She tells Owen not to leave on her account. Anna and Owen exchange a worried look. Ciaran persuades the manager of the hotel to let him have a few more days to get the money for the deposit together. Karl lies to Stella, claiming it was Kirk who won big on the card game last night. Chris goes into the bookies to ask Leanne if she knows where Cheryl and Russ are. Furious Leanne asks him to leave and frustrated he storms out. Lloyd receives a frosty reception in the Rovers. When Owen squares up to him, Leanne jumps to his defence and explains that Chris isn't dying. Jason is gobsmacked that Chris has been playing the sympathy card. Unable to bear the sympathy, Lloyd leaves. Bumping into Maria on the way out, she's quick to jump down his throat but Lloyd tells her what Chris has been up to. Ciaran lies to Michelle about paying the deposit for the venue. Karl blows most of his winnings at the bookies. Peter suggests that he spend the last of it on taking Stella out. Ciaran's gutted when Karl tells him that the money has gone. Hatching a plan, Ciaran heads over to the bookies and asks Peter to be his best man. Peter accepts, delighted. Norris tells Rita and Dennis that the con people from the Roof & Refuge soup kitchen have been found guilty on all charges. Dennis is horrified when Norris reveals that he spoke to a woman from the Gazette about his connection to the fraudsters. Angry he tells Norris to mind his own business. Ciaran asks Peter for the money that Karl blew in the bookies. Peter is furious, realising that Ciaran asked him to be best man to butter him up. Chris is forced to admit the truth to Maria. She is appalled that he tried to use his illness to get back with Cheryl. Anna tries to reassure Faye that she and Owen being an item doesn't change anything. Stella tells Chris that he's not welcome in the Rovers. Owen refuses to give Chris his job back on that basis that he can't trust him. Jason asks him to move out of his flat. Lloyd is left moved by all the support. Dennis is furious with Norris when the article about him is published in the Gazette. Lloyd and Maria watch Chris leave with his things and get into a cab. Ciaran panics when Michelle asks Leanne to come wedding dress shopping. Leanne is reluctant to agree and Michelle guesses that something is up. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Carrie - Sarah Jayne Byng Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Unnamed hotel, Manchester - Reception area Notes *Final appearance of Will Thorp as Chris Gray. *Samia Smith reverted to her maiden name of "Ghadie" from 4th November and, after two incorrectly credited appearances, this was reflected on-screen from this episode onwards. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl fritters his winnings away in the bookie's, and Ciaran begs Peter for help as he counts the cost of gambling with the wedding cash; and word begins to spread on the Street about Chris's lies. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,240,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Dennis Tanner (to Norris Cole): "Why don't you mind your own business you nosey little man!" --- Owen Armstrong (to Chris Gray): "Just in case I didn't make it clear before, you're sacked." Jason Grimshaw: "And I want you out of the flat an' all" Stella Price: "And just for good measure, you're barred." Category:2011 episodes